Prior art partition wall panels are typically suspended from a track that is mounted on the ceiling structure of a room. Such wall panels are also mounted in a track in the floor, rested on the floor, or otherwise contact the floor of the room. Typically a sealing member is disposed between the lower edge of the panels and the floor. Movement of the ceiling structure of the room relative to the floor of the room (e.g., when snow accumulates on the roof of the building or when the ceiling heats and cools) can cause the panel to be compressed between the floor and the ceiling structure, causing damage to the panel or to the tracks. Otherwise movement of the ceiling structure may cause the panels to be lifted off the floor, thereby breaking the seal between the panels and the floor. The support assembly for prior art partition wall assemblies usually includes members that are welded together.